Devices for imaging body cavities or passages in vivo are known in the art and include endoscopes and autonomous encapsulated cameras. Endoscopes are flexible or rigid tubes that pass into the body through an orifice or surgical opening, typically into the esophagus via the mouth or into the colon via the rectum. An image is formed at the distal end using a lens and transmitted to the proximal end, outside the body, either by a lens-relay system or by a coherent fiber-optic bundle. A conceptually similar instrument might record an image electronically at the distal end, for example using a CCD or CMOS array, and transfer the image data as an electrical signal to the proximal end through a cable. Endoscopes allow a physician control over the field of view and are well-accepted diagnostic tools.
Capsule endoscope is an alternative in vivo endoscope developed in recent years. For capsule endoscope, a camera is housed in a swallowable capsule, along with a radio transmitter for transmitting data, primarily comprising images recorded by the digital camera, to a base-station receiver or transceiver and data recorder outside the body. The capsule may also include a radio receiver for receiving instructions or other data from a base-station transmitter. Instead of radio-frequency transmission, lower-frequency electromagnetic signals may be used. Power may be supplied inductively from an external inductor to an internal inductor within the capsule or from a battery within the capsule.
An autonomous capsule camera system with on-board data storage was disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,983,458, entitled “In Vivo Autonomous Camera with On-Board Data Storage or Digital Wireless Transmission in Regulatory Approved Band,” granted on Jul. 19, 2011. The capsule camera with on-board storage archives the captured images in on-board non-volatile memory. The capsule camera is retrieved upon its exiting from the human body. The images stored in the non-volatile memory of the retrieved capsule camera are then accessed through an output port on in the capsule camera.
When the endoscope is used for imaging the human GI tract, one of the primary purposes is to identify any possible anomaly. If any anomaly is found, it is further of interest to determine characteristics of the anomaly, such as the size of the anomaly. The captured images will be examined by medical profession for examination or diagnosis. The number of images captured is typically 25,000 or more. It will require a long reviewing time to look through the images even by skilled professionals. Accordingly, image stitching has been used to reduce the number of images to be viewed. For example, in PCT Patent Application Publication, Serial No. WO2014/193670 A2, published on Dec. 4, 2014, image stitching for images captured using a capsule camera is disclosed. It is desirable to develop methods or apparatus that are capable to further improve the efficiency of image stitching.